


The Connection

by T_Rahl_13



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korrasami - Fandom, korra/asami - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Rahl_13/pseuds/T_Rahl_13
Summary: A fanfic set after the events of Book 3 of The Legend of Korra. The story will slightly alter the events of Korra Alone (Book 4, Episode 2).





	1. Gone

Asami woke in horror and sat up straight, sweat dripping from her forehead. Her mind still held the vivid image of Korra being smashed against rocks on her fall into nothingness. Her bones seemed to imitate the sound of cracking branches as she hit the ground, gushes of poisoned blood pouring from her wounds. 

Even though Asami knew that it was but a dream, she could feel her heart race like the motor of a Satomobile. Her whole body was trembling as she hugged herself, tears streaming down her face. Asami tried to stop herself from shaking, tried to chase away the sudden horror that had clouded her mind and the sick feeling in her stomach that usually accompanied it. Drawing a deep breath, the engineer attempted to focus on something other than the knots in her guts and the painful ache in her heart.

Yet, Asami could not manage to banish the thought of her best friend being thrown off that cliff, falling to her death. She could never forget the image of the Avatar, lying in the dirt, lifeless, surrounded by a pool of deep red. In that moment, the fear of losing Korra was all consuming, and though months had passed, part of this same fear still accompanied Asami.

Trying to calm herself, Asami got to her feet, opened the door to the great hall and stepped out of her spacious room. The hall was dimly lit by candles and a few lamps. For a moment, Asami watched as the tiny flames were reflected by the icy walls, then followed the hall to the right. She did not have to care about muffling her steps, for the whole place was made of ice and the floor would not echo her movements. 

The room she was heading to was only a minute’s walk away, though to Asami it felt as if she was wandering through the hall for hours. She knew what she would find once she opened the door, yet to her, it was better than the image her mind held only seconds ago. Finally facing the door, the engineer took a deep breath and slowly turned the knob. At least she was alive.

As Asami entered the room, she could see the outline of a body lying motionless on the large bed. She closed the door behind her and made her way to the bed, taking a seat on its edge. The engineer studied Korra carefully. Her hair was not braided as usual, but lay messily around the Avatar’s head. Her face looked haggard and her whole body had become bony, most of the muscles gone after months of not being used. Ever since Korra had lost consciousness, back when Zaheer tried to kill her; the Avatar would not wake. 

After Korra was treated by the best doctors in Republic City, and no longer in critical condition, Tonraq had insisted that his daughter was brought to the Southern Water Tribe, where Master Katara continued to tend her wounds. That was when Asami left her most trusted employees in charge of Future Industries and followed her friend south. Though Katara’s healing sessions slowly fixed the Avatar’s body, Korra remained unconscious. She would not react to Asami or any of the others. Her eyes never opened.

The figure on the bed seemed to be nothing but an empty shell, breathing yet not alive, thus, day by day, feeding Asami’s fear that Korra was gone.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, here is chapter 2.
> 
> It starts right where the last one ended and gives some insights in Korra's and Asami's developing relationship (during Book 3).

In an attempt to banish the thought from her mind, Asami cuddled up next to her friend and listened to Korra’s even breathing. Tears started to form in her eyes as memories of their time in Zaofu and the desert flashed through the engineer’s head. The two of them had grown much closer on their search for new airbenders, spending far more time together than usual.

It all started a couple of days after they had left Republic City, the day Korra found her crying in the engine room of the airship. It was the anniversary of her mother’s death, a day that always hit Asami hard. But Korra had been there. She had held her, talked to her.

Asami’s memory of that day was clear as crystal. She remembered Korra’s expression as she found her on the floor of the engine room, sobbing. Obviously surprised to see her friend in such a condition, Korra had hesitated to enter the room. Yet, as Asami used her hands to cover her face, she could hear the door being closed, then, footsteps coming her way. 

Moments later, Korra had sat down beside her, placing a comforting hand on Asami’s knee. Her friend did not urge her to speak. Korra simply sat there in silence. At some point, Asami was ready to uncover her face, placing one hand on top of Korra’s. That was when the young Avatar had met her gaze. Her eyes full of reassurance and a spark of something Asami could not quite figure out back then. 

As Asami tried to think of an excuse that would convince her friend that she was okay, Korra finally spoke: 

“I know you’ve been through a lot. I know you try to be strong and to handle everything on your own. But you’re my friend and I want to be here for you… if you ever wanna talk... or anything.” 

As new tears started to form in the engineers eyes, Asami tightened her grip on Korra’s hand. That was when the Avatar had taken her in her arms.

Asami remembered that she considered dropping the offer. It was unusual for the engineer to talk about her feelings or fears. Though Asami trusted her friends, the walls she had build up after her mother’s death and even more so after her father’s betrayal were almost impenetrable. She had tried to open up to Mako during their relationship, but felt used after she learned of his wavering feelings. Aside from this, she had become the new head of Future Industries and a public figure, so Asami feared the consequences of showing any sign of vulnerability.

Asami’s inner argument ended abruptly as Korra backed away slightly. Squeezing the engineer’s hand and giving her a warm smile, the Avatar said: “let’s talk”. That was when any doubt she had melted away. 

Now, month later, Asami lay next to her unconscious best friend, sunken in memories. Another person she loved had been cruelly taken from her. Images of the day Korra told her of her plan to surrender herself to Zaheer came to Asami’s mind. She remembered the ache in her heart as Korra hugged her, telling her she was afraid. Hearing these words from the mighty Avatar had given Asami a chill, for it proved Asami’s fear that this mission was not likely going to end well.

They had spent that night talking in Asami’s room, not wanting to miss any precious moment together. But dawn came. As the Avatar stood, readying herself to leave, their eyes locked. 

A while ago, Asami had realized what she had seen in Korra’s eyes back when she found her in the engine room. She had seen that same spark more often now. The engineer rose too, taking her friend’s hands in her own. Gazing into Korra’s sad eyes, Asami let go of her hand and instead cupped the Avatar’s face. Before she realized what she was doing, the engineer spoke: 

“I love you. Promise me you’ll come back.” 

The instant she finished the sentence, Asami felt Korra’s lips meet her own. The kiss was long and full of emotion.

As they parted, Korra spoke, tears rolling down her cheeks:

“I love you, too. I wish I’d had the guts to tell you earlier”, she chuckled, “but I promise you, I’ll be back.”

Hot Tears streamed down Asami’s face at the memory, soaking the Avatar’s shirt. It terrified her how much she missed her friend. She would never accept that Korra was gone, that she would never wake up. Asami clung to her friend tighter, her voice trembling as she spoke: “You promised to come back.”

All of a sudden, bright light illuminated the room and made Asami gasp. This was familiar. As she turned her head to face Korra, her eyes were no longer closed but radiated the light of the Avatar State. As Korra sat up, Asami froze in place, unable to comprehend what was happening.

As realization hit her, Asami hurried to hug her friend tightly. 

Before Asami regained her ability to form a complete sentence, the Avatar spoke. A shiver went through Asami’s body and she could feel her heart sink.

This voice was not Korra’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first: Thanks to everyone who left Kudos after reading chapter 1. I'm really glad that some of you liked it.
> 
> I'll try to upload a new chapter next week...so I won't leave you with the cliffhanger for too long.


	3. Severed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes chapter 3.
> 
> Let the actual story begin! Hope you'll enjoy it.

Asami still clung to Korra’s body. She could not grasp the meaning of what was being spoken, could not comprehend what just happened. All she knew was that this voice did not match Korra’s.

It was that of woman, otherworldly, bright and radiating a certain aura of authority.

“Asami…”

Though her mind was still clouded, the engineer did recognize her name… At least, whoever spoke knew her. 

Unsure of what to do, she carefully let go of Korra, trying to concentrate on what was being said, trying to estimate the situation. Asami observed the Avatar’s face, searching for any indication of a possible threat.

She found none.

The Avatar’s expression was calm; her glowing eyes were fixed on Asami. They seemed to gaze though her, to look right into her soul. The engineer had never seen her friend this close while in the Avatar State. Never before had she been this close to Ravaa’s light. It was a sight she would never forget.

Holding her friend’s gaze, Asami’s realized… 

“Asami.”...again, her name...

The engineer could feel Korra’s hand cup her face, a gesture that instantly calmed her nerves. She relaxed as the voice continued.

“Asami, I need you to listen to me.”

Afraid of the answer, Asami managed to utter the question that dominated her thoughts:

“Korra… Is that you?”

She could feel Korra’s hand slip from her cheek. Instead, it now rested on her shoulder.

“I am sorry, Asami. Korra is not here.”

Asami tried to stay strong. Still, her voice trembled as she asked her next question. It was not more than a whisper:

“Raava?”

At this, Korra’s hand squeezed her shoulder slightly.

“I know you expected Korra, I know you are sad, but I fear we don’t have much time. I need you to listen carefully.”

Though new tears welled up in her eyes, Asami nodded determined, indicating that she was paying full attention. A faint smile appeared on Korra’s lips before the voice continued:

“Korra is not with me right now.”

Raava paused...

“She is not dead, either… But I am afraid her soul was severed from her body.”

At this, Asami flinched.

“How?”

The Avatar’s expression turned sad.

“During her fight with Zaheer, Korra’s body was in a serious condition. After the Red Lotus administrated the poison, your friend was close to death. The Avatar State was triggered. Yet, Korra was still in control of her body. She believed that Zaheer had killed her father, she was after him; not caring about the damage the poison would do to her. You need to understand that as long as the soul I am bond to is strong enough; I cannot take over full control. At some point, however, when Zaheer tried to suffocate her, Korra slipped. She did not want to give up, but her strength was gone. So I took over completely. I took Zaheer down with me and, for an instant, Korra returned. It was right after the battle, when Suyin removed the poison and the Avatar State faded. You saw her, Asami. She regained conscience. She saw her father’s face… that he was alive. And she saw you. She knew that you were unharmed. At this moment, Korra was at peace.”

It dawned on Asami…she knew what Raava was getting at.

“At this moment, she gave in to death, Asami.”

Asami gasped:

“But…”

Before she could finish her sentence, Raava cut her off:

“But Korra never died. Instead her soul was trapped.”

A spark of hope illuminated Asami's heart. Korra was not dead…

“Where?”, she asked, “Where is she?”

The Avatar gave her a sad look.

“Korra’s soul was severed from her body by an Onu, spirits which serve as bridge between life and death and initiate the process of reincarnation. Usually, the Onu only cuts the tie between the human body and soul. As a consequence, the soul enters the Spirit World, where the Onu guides them to an ancient spirit known as the Mother of Faces. It was the Mother who created the first humans, millennia ago. She formed their bodies, their faces and bestowed them with an eternal soul. The Mother watched her children grow, but as the decades passed, her firstborn son Koh, a powerful but evil spirit, began to envy his siblings. One day, he abducted the Mother’s favorite child Naya. What Koh did to the girl was unspeakable... As the Mother found Naya, she learned that the bodies she had created were fragile, for her daughter was dying. So the Mother cut Naya’s soul loose and made her another shell. However, before Naya came to life in her new form, the Mother Iocked away her daughter’s memories, so Naya would not have to remember her horrible death.”

Asami listened to Raava’s story in awe.

“As punishment for his crimes, Koh was given the shape of a centipede and banished from his mother’s forest. Knowing that her children were bond to age and die, the Mother decided to provide them with the ability to bring forth new life and, after a while, the humans had children of their own. As the first humans reached the end of their lives, the Mother tasked the Onu to sever their souls from their material shells. She chose new bodies, in which her children would reincarnate, but remembering Naya, the wise spirit decided to rid them of the memories of their past lives, so they could start anew without having to remember any pain or fear or suffering.”

Asami nodded her head, indicating that she understood, so Raava continued.

“However, the process of reincarnation is far more complicated when it comes to the Avatar. Aang, Roku, Kyoshi… they were all incarnation’s of Wan, whose soul fused with me thousands of years ago. While ordinary humans lose their memories of their past lives in the process of reincarnation, the Avatar is able to access these memories through me. While Korra might have lost her ability to contact her past lives after we were separated by Vaatu, she is still bond to all former Avatars. Korra shares their soul which is, in turn, bond to me. Since the Avatar differs from ordinary humans, the Onu must not only sever the human soul and body, it also needs to cut me loose from my current material form. Only if both of our essences are severed from their current shell, can the Avatar be reborn.”

This time, it was Asami who spoke:

“Zaheer wanted Korra to die in the Avatar State, so the both of you would perish. You’re the light spirit. Is it truly possible to kill you this way?”

The Avatar’s face became serious.

“Zaheer has made allies among the spirits. One of them interfered as Onu was about to separate me from Korra’s body. Since the tie between Korra and her body was already cut, her soul was dragged into the Spirit World while I remained in this shell. Though the two of us are still connected, it seems that I am not able to guide Korra back on my own. My power is fading day by day, for when Korra got lost, the Avatar State was triggered anew in order to keep this shell alive.”

Asami’s mind raced:

“Then why didn’t we see any sign of the Avatar State? Why didn’t you speak to us before?”

Sadness spread across the Avatar’s face.

“I tried, but I couldn’t. As I said, it takes all my power to maintain my connection to Korra’s soul and to keep this body alive. This shell has become fragile. I was not able to actually use this body until now. With Korra gone, it is hard to command it. I can already feel my control slip. I won’t be able to talk to you for long.”

The engineer considered Raava’s words:

“If Korra has left the material world while you are still bond to her body… if her soul remains lost and this body fails while in the Avatar State, does this mean the Avatar Cycle will be broken?”

In response, Asami saw Korra shake her head no.

“There is hope. Though the Onu cut Korra’s soul loose, she remains connected to her material shell through me. This means that her soul should be able to reenter her body. However, she cannot find her way back into this world alone. I tried to guide her back…but failed.”

Suddenly, the Avatar gave Asami an intense glare:

“Asami... in order to survive, Korra needs to reconnect to her body as soon as possible. She needs someone to guide her out of the Spirit World. A person she shares a strong connection with."

Again, the Avatar squeezed Asami's shoulder.

"I need you to guide her back.”

As the engineer was about to speak, already nodding her agreement, Raava interrupted:

"The issue is that Korra is not simply trapped in the Spirit World, but inside of a very dangerous spirit, a being who feasts on the insecurities and fears of its victims.”

Asami shuddered at Raava’s next words.

“Korra’s soul has fallen victim to a spirit known as the Fog of Lost Souls. In order to find her, you’ll have to enter the fog yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I always wondered how reincarnation works in the Avatar Universe and how the Avatar Cycle could possible be corrupted. Attempting to end the cycle, Zaheer did a lot of damage to Korra back in Book 3... yet we hardly learn a thing about what happened to Korra right after the fight or if Zaheer's attempt to damage the cycle had any consequences. Sooo... instead of seeing Korra in a wheelchair, a couple of weeks after the events, I thought it would be more interesting if Korra remained unconsciuos...to see her life is still in danger...the Avatar Cycle about to end. 
> 
> Still, I tried to base my story on some of the things we learn in the series:  
> Except for Iroh who decided to stay in the Spirit World (and the lost souls in the fog), we never saw any soul of a dead person there. Given this fact, I figured that, like the Avatar, people are reborn into another body. Since the Mother of Faces has the ability to alter peoples' faces and to manipulate their memory (like she did with Ursa), I chose her to be the spirit responsible for the reincarnation process. 
> 
> Furthermore, we all know that, like Jinora, a soul who is trapped in the fog cannot reenter its body. Therefore, I thought it would be interesting to see Korra being trapped in there. 
> 
> Chapter 4 is coming next week... and we're finally going to see how Korra is doing inside of the fog. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story so far. Thanks for reading and leaving Kudos!


	4. Lost: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Here is chapter 4.  
> Part 1:  
> After her fight with Zaheer, Korra finds herself trapped in a strange fog and tries to figure out what had happened to her.

“You are weak...”

Korra tried to make out the source of the voice, yet her eyes could not see much through the heavy fog that surrounded her. 

“You are weak, Korra.”

Again that voice… In an attempt to clear her sight, Korra moved her arms trying to bend the air to her will. 

It would not work. 

“Damn it.”

Giving it another try, Korra decided to use her waterbending, focusing on the tiny droplets of water within the foggy air around her. 

Again, nothing happened. She seemed to be unable to sense the water, unable to command it. Apparently, her bending was not working. 

Korra's heart sank...What was going on?...Where was she? 

Closing her eyes, the Avatar tried to make sense of the whole situation, to comprehend what had happened to her after the fight with Zaheer. She needed to figure out how she had ended up in this strange fog.

Images of the cave she was held captive in flashed through her mind. The hideout of the Red Lotus had been dark, damp and cold. Korra could remember water dropping from the mossy cave walls as she’d hung there, heavy platinum chains fixed around her wrists and ankles. Back then, she had been more helpless and afraid than ever before.  


In her head, Korra could still hear their voices… the voices of Red Lotus members discussing who should be given the honor of administrating the poison. The honor of ending the Avatar Cycle and her life.

Then, Korra remembered the horrible pain she had felt as men in dark robes had used their bending to guide the metallic poison into her body. At the mere thought of the procedure, her whole body began to tremble. Back when the venom had forced its way through her skin and muscles, Korra's body had felt as if it was being torn into shreds. As a result of the poisoning, the Avatar State had welled up immediately, yet Korra had given her best to resist. She had known what had been at stake. 

At first, Korra had been determined: The Red Lotus could take her life, but she would not allow them to end the cycle.

Yet, her determination had been crushed as the visions occurred. Korra remembered seeing her past enemies right in front of her. Amon, Unalaq and Vaatu, all of them had been telling her to let go... to give in. As she'd hung there, poison running through her veins, their words had been echoing through her head over and over until she'd cracked:

“Let go…Let go…Let go…”  


At some point, Korra had done so.

She remembered how Raava’s light had fleshed through her body and bestowed her with new strength, remembered how Zaheer and his allies had readied themselves to finish her off. In this moment, Korra had looked into the eyes of the man who had, apparently, killed her father. She had looked at the faces of people who wanted to end her and Raava, the faces of men who desired to throw the world into chaos. Men who threatened the lives of the people she loved…Asami.

It was at the thought of loosing Asami that Korra’s rage had consumed her entirely.

She remembered how she had torn the platinum chains from the cave walls, how she had blocked the attacks of the Red Lotus without any effort. Then, she had been after Zaheer. Driven by her burning anger and the Avatar State, Korra had felt more powerful than ever before. Yet, the intent that had driven her still frightened her. Back then, Korra had no longer felt like herself. To her, it had felt as if her soul had been corrupted. In her rage, she had been driven by a single desire...the desire to take a life.

However, Korra’s memories of the actual fight against Zaheer were clouded. She remembered as her body had suddenly given in, no longer able to withstand the venom that was running through her veins. Within seconds, the immense power she had felt was gone. Her arms and legs had grown numb, leaving her unable to bend. That was when Zaheer had had her. She remembered how her bones had cracked as the airbender had smashed her body against rocks. She had almost felt nothing. Her consciousness had already been fading.  


Yet, Korra could vividly imagine the moment Zaheer tried to take her life. She could still remember how her lungs had felt, how they had burned as Zaheer had used his airbending to suffocate her. She remembered how she had fought to remain conscious, how tears streamed over her face. Her attempts to regain control over her body had been pointless. Knowing that she was going to die, Korra had tried to think of Asami as darkness threatened to consume her. Yet, for a while, the light returned.

The last thing that came into her mind as Korra tried to figure out what had happened, - where she was - was the face of her father, holding her in his arms. Korra remembered how happy she had felt as she saw that he was alive. She had seen her friends, too. They had all surrounded her, worry written over their faces. Except for Tenzin, they'd seemed to be unharmed. Then, Korra's eyes had met Asami's. The engineer's orbs had been red from crying, yet she'd seemed to be alright... safe. The moment she'd seen that her loved ones were out of danger, Korra's heart had been at peace. She remembered that she had felt a strange wave of happiness pass through her body, had felt lighter than ever before as she’d slowly drifted into darkness.

That was when realization hit her. Was she dead?

Suddenly, Korra was pulled back to reality as the sinister voice returned. 

“You are weak, Korra. You don’t deserve all this power. You don’t deserve to bend the elements to your will. You’re weak…not fit to be the Avatar.”

Finally, Korra could make out a shape within the fog. Someone was coming in her direction. It was clearly the shape of a woman, yet Korra could not see the person’s features.  


Strangely, the fog seemed to grow thicker as the person approached her.

Though unable to bend, Korra took a fighting stance, finally raising her voice.

“Who are you?”

The stranger did not reply. Instead she continued to come towards Korra.

“Who are you?”

As the figure had almost reached her, the Avatar’s tone went angry. In order to bring some distance between herself and the stranger, Korra took a step back. 

“Stay away from me!”

All of a sudden, the figure in the fog was gone.

Moments passed without any sign of the strange woman. Was this a vision?

As Korra tried to regain her senses, the earth under her feet began to shake.

Instantaneously, Korra felt walls of earth pressing against her body. Drawing a sharp breath, the Avatar found herself trapped in a massive earth prison. Struggling to break free, she could see the woman in the fog approaching her again. This time, however, the stranger did not disappear.

As she got closer, Korra could finally get a better view of the stranger. In front of her stood a woman in torn water tribe clothes, chains hanging from her wrists. Her long hair was loose and unkempt, her whole body covered in blood.

Still, what frightened Korra most were the familiar, bright glowing eyes that seemed to pierce through her as the woman spoke:

“You’re weak Korra. You’re not fit to be the Avatar. But I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was kind of the onset to Korra's story arc.


	5. Lost: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So guys. Here's a short continuation of chapter Lost.

Korra was shocked by the sight in front of her. Being trapped between walls of earth, unable to move an inch, Korra’s eyes were fixed on the stranger who had finally decided to face her. It was as if looking into a mirror. Right in front of Korra, covered in blood and dirt, stood a perfect copy of herself. Bright glowing eyes, radiating the power of the Avatar State, were piercing right through Korra as the woman spoke. 

“You’re weak Korra. You’re not fit to be the Avatar. But I am.”

All of it felt so unreal, like one of the bad dreams that often consumed Korra after one of the agonizingly hard days of her Avatar life. This time, however, Korra could not wake. She did not know why, but instinct told her that this was no dream, that she was somehow trapped in this place, this fog. 

Over and over, Korra could hear the stranger’s words echoing through her head:

“You are not fit to be the Avatar. But I am.”

It was too much. Korra could feel her conscience slip, but forced herself to draw a deep breath:

“Who are you?”

The stranger sighted:

“Isn’t that obvious?”

Korra’s reply came swift:

“That’s not possible.”

At this the stranger grinned:

“I am you. Well… at least a part of you.”

Korra closed her eyes, trying to make sense of what she was being told. The stranger’s voice did not match her own, it was darker, angry despite the grin on the woman’s face. In fact, it sounded like the combination of more but one voice.

“Why should I believe you?”

At this, Korra saw the woman’s fist tense and immediately felt the walls of the prison tighten around her body. As the woman waved her other arm, a strong gust of wind hit Korra’s face.

“I don’t care what you believe or don’t believe, Korra. I am the Avatar. You are nothing. A fragile girl, trapped here without your bending, without your friends. Your weakness brought us here. You were not strong enough to endure in our fight against Zaheer. I almost had him, but you cracked. Now you will never see your friends again. You will never see your beloved engineer again. 

Not long until the fog will swallow you. And when it does, only I’ll remain.” 

Before Korra could reply, the stranger was gone. She sank to her knees as the earth walls surrounding her gave in and turned into dust.

Kneeling there, Korra could see tiny wet spots on the earth below her and realized that she was crying. Would she truly never see Asami again?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

For all Korra knew, she had spent days if not weeks wandering aimlessly through the fog. She never ate, she never slept. Day and night did not seem to exist anymore. 

Sometimes, Korra thought that Raava was talking to her, but the light spirit’s voice was so faint that the Avatar could not grasp a single word of what Raava was saying.

By now, she was convinced that the wounds Zaheer had inflicted must have ended her life, that she was dead. Still, she did not seem to be allowed to spend the afterlife in peace. Whenever exhaustion overcame Korra, whenever she considered to rest, she could hear the rattling of chains, indicating that SHE was coming for her. 

So Korra kept moving, wondering if she was ever going to find a way out of this place. A way back home…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you ready Asami?"

The engineer placed the short note she had written on the bedside table, then nodded in response. She could not risk to waste any precious time. Raava's control over Korra's body was slipping.

Still, Asami was afraid. She wished that she had the time to get Tonraq and Senna, to ask Katara for advice... but she knew that they would want answers and Asami did not have the time to explain what the light spirit just told her. The note had to suffice.

Asami saw Raava smiling at her warmly, yet sadly.

"Good. Lay down next to me. Take Korra's hand into yours, hold it tight. It will be your connection to me and to her."

Asami did as she was told. She put off her slippers and lay down, gently taking Korra's hand into hers.

"I'll be with you, Asami, I will guide you. But never forget that whatever you see in the fog is nothing but a vision. Do not fall victim to your own mind."

The engineer closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of Korra's hand in her own. It calmed Asami.

"I won't. Now let's find Korra."

All of a sudden, Asami felt an enormous wave of energy passing through her body. Her vision began to blur...


	6. Visions: Part 1-Lost Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Raava, Asami enters the Spirit World and ventures into the Fog of Lost Souls.

Asami gasped as she felt her spirit leave its earthly shell. For an instant, it felt as if she was venturing through nothingness... darkness engulfed the engineer, yet she could feel that Raava was still with her and, thus Asami tried to calm herself down.

Suddenly, the darkness vanished and was replaced by something that reminded the young woman of the night sky. The engineer found herself floating in the middle of a strange place, surrounded by stars lighting up the darkness. She was not alone though. Asami was facing her own reflection, gleaming in a bright blue light. The engineere stared at the figure for a moment before it faded and was replaced by something else...someone else. Asami blinked and tried to focus, as she waited for the vision to manifest itself.

As the figure's features became more clear, Asami wanted to cry out the Avatar's name, but her words were stuck in her throat. Opposite of her was Korra, her eyes closed, her clothes torn, body covered in scratches and dark bruises. She looked the same way she did back when she lay on the ground motionless...after the battle with Zaheer.

Raava's voice got Asami's attention, as the light spirit spoke. "What you see here, is the condition in which Korra's spirit is stuck. Her body might have healed but her spirit remains uneffected by that. Korra is still in a bad shape... she is vulnerable, she is afraid... she defeated Zaheer but took great damage, both in body and in spirit... Now, the fog is feasting on all of this. What you always have to keep in mind, Asami, is that the Fog of Lost Souls uses every weekness, every insecurity and every ounce of fear it can sense within you, to keep you a prisoner. Once you entered the fog, your own spirit must be unwavering. Else, you too will be lost and with you, the last chance to save Korra and prevent the avatar cycle from being broken forever."

Before Asami could respond, the vision of Korra was gone, as were the stars. For an instant, darkness surrounded the engineer. As the light slowly returned, Asami was standing at the edge of a rocky valley, staring down at the thick fog that covered every inch of the ground. The grey sky above her only added to the tentativeness that threatened to overwhelm her.

Again Asami heared Raava's voice. However, this time it was neither coming out of Korra's body nor was it a voice without a visible origin. As the engineer turned towards Raava's voice, she saw a kite-like spirit floating in the air, its body glowing in a bright blue and white light, resembling the one Korra's eyes showed, when she was using the avatar state.

"Asami..." Raava came closer towards the engineer, placing one of her "arms" on the woman's shoulder. "...Korra trusts you and so do I. As you venture into the fog, I will try to be your light in the dark. Do not let your fears take over. Always keep the purpose of your journey in mind. Whenever the fog threatens to consume you, think of Korra. She is only lost if you give in."

Asami took a deep breath and nodded, then stepped towards the path that lead into the valley. 

With every step the engineer took, the fog around her seemed to grow thicker. It did not take long, until she was surrounded by thick white walls, unable to tell which direction she came from. Asami's heart began to race... Was she already lost? The engineer forced herself to let go of the though and ventured deeper into the valley. Only when she heared a voice closeby, did she stop. Suddenly, the fog seemed to make way for her and formed something that reminded Asami of a tunnel. Unsure of what to do, the engineer followed the path, knowing that is would lead her towards whoever was speaking.

It did not take long until Asami could make out a figure at the end of the path winding through the fog. The engineer's steps grew slower, more hesistant... What if this figure was an evil spirit? 

Inhaling deeply, Asami clenched her fists... She had to do this... She had to find Korra. Approaching the figure, Asami realised that it was a man, his back turned towards her. His clothes were made of furs, dyed in the colours of the water tribe. Holding a spear made of bones and having a white fur hood draped over his head, the man continued to yell, as if searching for someone. Now that Asami was closer, his words became more clear "Ummi! Where are you, Ummi?!"

As if realising that he was no longer alone, the man turned towards Asami. The engineer could see the man's ocean blue eyes, his brown hair and determined face... In some way, he reminded her of Korra... yet he had a look of deep concern written all over his face as he made hasty steps towards Asami. "Ummi, is that you?"

Asami took a step back as the man raised a hand as if to cup her cheek. Seeing the woman's motion the man spoke, his voice shaking. "Ummi, why are avoiding my touch. Please, I never meant to let this happen." Tears formed in the corners of the man's eyes. "Had I been more careful... and less arrogant... none of this would have happened." The man sank to his knees, his voice filled with grieve as he continued. "Ummi, please forgive me." Tears started to run down his cheeks. "I tried to save you... I spent my life searching for you... But I could not find you. But know I finally found you..."

Evil laughter echoed through the fog, accompanied by another, sinister voice. Asami shivered as a dark form appeared behind the man. "Kuruk, what a pathetic fool you are."

Within an instant, the man was back on his feet, spinning around to face the figure addressing him. Now that it was close, Asami could see that its body resembled that of a huge centipede, covered in black scales. The man snarled angrily at the figure, which Asami figured had to be some kind of dark spirit. A shiver went through the engineer's body, as the man uttered the spirits name. "Koh..." When the man took a fighting stance, pointing his spear at the centepide, an amused smile spread across the spirit's mask-like face. Kuruk spoke. "I will not let you take Ummi again, Koh. It is time for you to perish!"

The spirits evil grin grew even wider. "You are a fool in deed, Kuruk. This woman is not Ummi." All of a sudden, the centiped's face changed and was replaced by that of a beautiful young water tribe woman. Kuruk gasped..."Ummi, but..." The man looked back at Asami in order to proof the spirit wrong, but his face fell when, in deed, he did not see Ummi but a strange woman. "But... you... she was there a moment ago..." 

The spirit chuckled. "I take it, this girl is the beloved of another avatar. Once I am done with you Kuruk, I will take her pretty face as well." Asami's entire body tensed as she heared the spirit's words.

That was when the man gripped his spear thighter, giving Asami a sad but determined glance. "Girl... I want you to run!" 

At this, the centipede seemed even more amused. "You wish to fight me, while I wear the face of the woman you love? How can you hurt me, when it is Ummi you are looking at?"

Kuruk did not take his eyes off Asami until she nodded in understanding. The the man faced the spirit, bursting towards it, an angry cry filling the air. As fast as she could, Asami turned on her heals, running from the sounds of battle... and from Koh.


	7. Visions: Part 2-Revenge is Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running from Koh, Asami wanders through the fog aimlessly. Though the engineer tries to keep a clear mind, her persistence wavers as anger threatens to overwhelm her.

Asami panted heavily as she came to a halt. After running for what seemed like miles, the engineer was out of breath. She turned around slowly, fearing that Koh might me on her heels. Yet, the only thing she could see was the white-grey fog, which seemed to grow thicker and thicker with every passing second. Asami could feel her heartbeat increasing rapidly...sweat dripping from her forehead... Was that it? Had she already lost her mind to the fog? As panic threatened to overwhelm her, Asami could here Raava's words echoing through her head "The fog uses every weekness, every insecurity and every ounce of fear it can sense within you, to keep you a prisoner. Once you entered the fog, your own spirit must be unwavering."

The engineer closed her eyes in an effort to calm herself down. This was not real... It was nothing but a vision...the fog playing a trick on her mind. It took a while until Asami's breathing was back to normal and the tenseness in her body subsided. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw that the fog had slightly lifted.

Asami relaxed... if this was a vision, it had been terrifyingly real. The engineer had read stories about Koh and how the spirit had abducted Avatar Kuruk's betrothed. But why would the fog show her a vision of the cruel fate Kuruk and Ummi had to face?

As if reading her mind, a voice answered Asami's silent question. When Asami faced the speaker, she saw that it was Kuruk, only that this time, he was engulfed in a bluish-white light.

"The fog knows of your love for the Avatar and, thus uses your fear of never finding Korra against you. By showing you a vision of my failed quest to reunite with Ummi, the fog tried to fan that fear." Asami could feel Kuruk's hand touching her shoulder and a wave of light and hope rushed through her body...it was Raava's light. "Do not let fear guide your way through the fog." With that, Kuruk was gone.

Asami nodded in silent agreement. She would not allow fear to rule her. Having found new courage, the engineer took in her surroundings, unsure of which way to take. That was when she recognised a spring, winding itself through the rocky valley. The spring however, was not of ordinary nature but radiating a soft, bright light which seemed to be flowing against the current. Asami uttered a whisper..."Raava...are you trying to lead my way to Korra?" As if in answer, the water started to glow brighter.

Within a matter of seconds, Asami was following the spring upstream, her steps quick and determined.

The light guided Asami through the fog and uphill, through a forest filled with gnarled, leafless trees. Strange and terrifying sounds echoed though the woods but the engineer kept her pace, not allowing fear to take her mind off her task.

When the edge of the forest came into sight, Asami took a relieved breath. At least she would be able to leave this dead and gostly forest. As Asami stepped out of the woods, she saw that she had reached the spot in which two smaller springs formed the one she had been following this far. Waiting for the light to signal her which one to follow, Asami was overwhelmed by a sudden, unexpected rush of uneasiness. Goosebumps started to spread as Asami could hear a crack nearby...

Turning towards the sound, Asami saw a shape within the fog... it was coming her way and as it approached, the fog started to grow thicker again. Looking back over her shoulder, the engineer saw that the water had lost its glow and theatened to be hidden by the thick clouds of fog. "I cannot let fear overwhelm me", Asami whispered. Determined to face any fear the fog might try to use against her, Asami took a couple of steps towards the figure...

She stopped when she saw who it was... "You?", Asami muttered.

Since the person's face was hidden below their mask, Asami could not see their facial features... However, the angry spark she could see in the figure's eyes was enough to make Asami flinch. The engineer tried to fight the fear that was rising in her chest. "Not this time...", she thought as she spoke.

"What is it you want... Amon?"

At hearing its victim's confident voice, the anger within the figure's eyes was replaced by a hint of amusement. "Do not worry Miss Sato. All I want is to talk." Though Asami could not see Amon's face, his eyes betrayed the fact that, under his mask, a wide grin was plastering his face. "I have nothing to say to you...Except one thing: You cannot scare me, Amon."

Chuckling slightly, the man approached. "Despite your treacherous nature, it is not my intention to scare or harm you, Asami Sato. After all, you are the daughter of my dear friend. And while you turned out to be a traitor...your father has always been a loyal and dutiful ally."

At Amon's words, Asami could feel anger rising in the pit of her stomach. "That's enough." The engineer turned on her heels, determined to leave.

"I wonder Asami, what would your mother say, if she knew that you betrayed your own father..." Asami clenched her fists as Amon continued to speak..."What would Yasuko say if she knew that you are the reason, he was thrown into prison?" Asami held her breath. "That you did not see your father or talk to him once..."

At this, she swung around, gripping Amon at the collar of his robe. "You dare to speak my mother's name?... You monster!" The engineer felt an all-consuming anger running though her entire body... overpowering any fear or insecurity she might have felt mere minutes ago. "How dare you calling me a traitor." Tear of anger formed in the engineers eyes. "YOU used my father's grief to turn him into your puppet. YOU used the love he held for my mother and turned it into hate." Asami's grip grew tighter. "YOU destroyed our family... YOU took my father away from me and turned him into a fanatic. Because of YOU---" Asami's voice threatened to crack. ...Because of YOU, he was willing to kill me."

Hearing the wrath in Asami's voice, Amon chuckled loudly. "If that is what you think, if I am the monster that destroyed your family..." Amon reached into the pocket of his robe... "If you wish to avange your father, take this..." He took the dagger he had just retrived from his pocket and held it up, so Asami could see it. "...and get your revenge. Kill mere...here and now." 

For a moment Asami hesitated, then raised her free hand, taking the dagger Amon offered her. The engineer loosened her grasp on the man, holding his glance. Gripping the dagger tightly, Asami felt anger, hate and wrath running through her veins... the feelings consumed her. She could not avange her mother's dead but standing here, right now, she had the chance to end the monster that had robbed her of her father... the man who had raised her...who had taught her everything she knew...

Again, Amon raised his voice. "Why are you hesitating? Do it! Get your revenge. I can see the wrath in your eyes, Asami. We both know that this is what you want... what you are longing for. Release your anger. Do it!"

At this Asami lost it... with an angry cry she raised her arm, ready to drive the sharp and pointy blade right into Amon's heart. As the dagger rushed towards its goal, ready to pierce through flesh and muscle, Asami's grip around the weapon's hilt loosened. Before its deadly tip was able to tear a whole into Amon's chest, it fell to the ground, clanking as it hit the rocky ground. "No..." Asami looked at the ground as hot tears started to fall. "...this is not what I came for. This is not what I want..."

Amon gasped at this but before he could utter another word, the vision of the famous revolutionist started to vanish. 

Asami stood there shaking... Still fighting the anger and hate inside of her, as a strange voice echoed through the fog. "Asami..."

This time, the engineer did not look up at first. All she wanted was to be left alone. But the voice rose again, soft and filled with empathy "Asami..." As she slowly lifted her head to face the person, she froze. Standing right in front of her was a tall, bald man, dressed in the robes of an air nomad, tatoos in the shape of an arrow covering his hands and forehead. Like Kuruk, the man was glowing in a bluish-white light. Asami could see a warm smile on the man's face. 

"I am proud of you, Asami. The fog tried to use your anger against you. It offered you a chance at revenge but you refused." Aang smiled proudly. "The choice you made was right...and wise." Then, the man's face turned more serious. "Always remember that revenge is like a two-headed rat viper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself. Keep this in mind and the fog won't be able to use your anger against you." With that, the man was gone.

Though Asami could still feel tears running down her cheeks, she took deep breaths, hoping to regain her composure. When she turned around, unsure of where to go, the engineer could make out a light within the fog...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that revenge quote did sound familiar ;) - ATLA book 3 -The Southern Raiders

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> First attempt at writing a fanfic. I'm not a native speaker, so sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Enjoy! :)


End file.
